Watching From Afar
by Joycelene
Summary: We all know Sirius is Harry’s godfather. But a godmother was never mentioned, or at least not mentioned very often. Who is she… and what part does she play in Harry’s life? Will Harry have the heart to understand what had kept her away? And what


Hullo there everyone! I have no idea what Arabella's role will be in this… I have no idea what it is. I suppose it'll involve YKW and stuff… I'll figure it out later ^_^. 

Title- Watching From Afar

Author- Joycelene

Rating- PG-13

Teaser- We all know Sirius is Harry's godfather. But a godmother was never mentioned, or at least not mentioned very often. Who is she and what part does she play in Harry's life? Will Harry have the heart to understand what had kept her away? And what's up with Malfoy?

Pairings- RW/HG, SB/AF, HP/DM or HP/GW, LB/DT, PP/SF, NL/GW (only if its HP/DM), RL/?

Chapter 1: Keeping An Eye on You

Chapters- 1/?

Disclaimer- I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter. I suppose you can survive with knowing this information J . I mention many familiar food products during this chapter, please note that I do not own those either L .

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

"Dudley, go to the store for your mother." Uncle Vernon ordered behind his newspaper.

"Make Harry do it!" He cried.

"Harry, go to the store for your aunt." He mumbled out. Harry sighed and got up.

"Uncle Vernon…?" He trailed off, holding out his hand. Not looking up from his newspaper, he handed him a few bills and a list of groceries.

"Give me the change." He grunted and returned to solemnly reading his paper. Harry quickly left the kitchen, grabbing his jean jacket (four sizes too big, courtesy of Dudley) and leaving the house. He looked at all of his surroundings as he walked toward the market. 

"I haven't been out here for ages." He breathed. 

True, the garden didn't need weeding and it had been rather rainy, since it was mid-June. He didn't need to clean the windows on the outside, for Aunt Petunia did that as an excuse to spy on their neighbors. Worse, he was forced to stay in his cupboard since he had returned for no reason. He supposed since his 7th year was in a few months, they were afraid he'd acquired so much as to hex them. 

However, Harry (as much as he hated them) would never do such a thing, no matter how much he hated them or claimed to. Finally, he reached the market without being glared at by little old ladies and barked at by little poodles on the street. 

"Let's see what Dudley needs now." He rolled his eyes, opening up the paper. 

Every time he went shopping, it was more likely to be for Dudley then his aunt and uncle. Even if they were to get something, Dudley would most likely have the most then his aunt and uncle combined. His diet on Harry's 4th year (that eventually followed into the end of his 5th year) had helped his waistline enormously, going from a size 21 to a much slimmer size of 14. He was still big for his age, don't get him wrong, but he didn't take up a whole side of the table anymore. He entered the sliding doors and began to look for his first item. 

"Hummmmm… 5 quarts of Double Chocolate Brownie Ice Cream. Ugh, how can Aunt Petunia allow him to eat all that?" He questioned in disgust. A person tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He turned around sharply, his reflexes kicking in.

"Do you need help?" She asked sweetly. The woman had dark red, curly locks with sky blue eyes. She was wearing a scoop neck shirt that was white and long-sleeved. She was wearing a pair of indigo flares, adorned with a (fake, most likely, he mused) diamond-studded belt. Over that was a bright red apron that had 'Sarah's Supermarket and Stand' in white cursive. Which was true, all of the fruit and vegetables were in little stands like it would be outside. On her name tag said 'Bell' in black capital letters.

"No, ma'am." He answered politely. Her smile never faded.

"All right then. Remember if you need help to just call." She told him and left. Harry blinked.

"Well that's never happened before." He mumbled as he turned and went over to the right, the frozen goods section. He grabbed a free cart on the way and grabbed the 5 quarts of ice cream. He looked at his list again. "Two boxes of Twinkies? … The hell?" He did a double take. Sure enough, it said 'Twinkies' in his aunt's incredibly curvy (but also incredibly neat) handwriting. He looked over to the direction where Bell had gone. As he took a step forward to find her, he was tapped on the shoulder again. He turned around again, and was surprised to see Bell standing before him.

"Need any help?" She inquired. Harry slowly nodded. Her smile widened (if that were possible). "What is it that you need help on?" She questioned, concerned.

"Uhhhhh… You see, m'aunt has me shopping for my cousin see-"

"Oh that's terrible! Why doesn't he do his own shopping?"

"Well, that's what I'm there for, see. Anyway-"

"You shouldn't have to do that, you're a human being, too!"

"Yes, well I don't mind-"

"You should!"

"Ummm…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Please go on, I promise not to interrupt again." She vowed. How come I highly doubt that? Harry thought.

"Well, I'm supposed to be looking for these… Twinkies." He wrinkled his nose at that. The name didn't appeal to him and the product most likely wouldn't either. Why else would you name something like that a 'Twinkie'?

"Twinkies? That is an American product, very popular with the children. Come with me." She said and walked to the far left. Harry found it hard to keep up, for she walked very quickly. Which was odd, because Harry walked very quickly (or so he had been told), yet he was having trouble catching up with her. Odd… he thought to himself. By the end of the trip, he was panting. She turned to him, guilt showing on her face. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't realize-"

"It's quite all right." He assured her, finally catching his breath. "Where are they?" He questioned. She pointed to her right. There, on the shelves were the Twinkies and other Hostess treats. He quickly grabbed two of the ones that said 'Twinkies' in blue letters.

"Thanks." He mumbled and pushed his cart quickly out. He barely heard her say 'your welcome' before he slowed down once more. He felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned around sharply, but no one was looking at him. He shook his head. "You're paranoid Harry. Voldemort's finally getting to you…" He sighed and resumed his shopping. "A box of ice cream sandwiches?" He groaned as he walked back to the frozen goods section. There was only one person in the aisle, and the person that was there was the last person who he'd ever thought he'd see.

"Malfoy!?" He cried out incredulously. Malice and anger replaced the look of shock as Malfoy turned around toward Harry's direction.

"What are **you** doing here, Potter?" He demanded, his usually pale face turning a faint shade of pink. Harry smirked.

"It's not a question of what **I'm** doing here, Malfoy. It's a question of what **you're** doing here. After all, I do live with the Muggles during the summer." He reminded what Malfoy had always taunted about him. Malfoy turned a deeper shade of pink, even more noticeable on his ivory skin.

"Well, I…" He began but immediately clamed up as someone entered the aisle as well. It was a young girl, who grabbed a box of Itsakadoozie (AN: Is that right?) pops, stared at them oddly, and left without a word. Malfoy started up again. "I, uh… My… stepfather's a Muggle." He admitted, looking down at the floor.

When Death Eater activity had become frequent during their 5th year, Narcissa couldn't stand it anymore and filed for divorce. She was rumored to have been remarried to a Muggle and was now pregnant.

"Where's you step-father then?" Harry inquired. At that same instant, his stepfather came in.

"Drac! There you've been, we've been looking all over for you!" Exclaimed a tall man. He had chocolate brown eyes and fiery red hair. He had freckles all over, and had long arms and legs. No wonder Malfoy's embarrassed, Harry noted. He could pass off as Ron's uncle. He seemed to be American, for he had no British accent and he gave an air that just showed that he was American. 

On his arm was a very pregnant Narcissa. She looked different from when he last saw her, in the summer of the beginning of his 4th year. She seemed… happy, to say the least. Her silver hair was piled up on her head sophisticatedly and her blue eyes sparked with excitement. She was wearing Muggle clothing, a maternity dress that was dark blue to match her eyes. Malfoy blushed dark red at being called 'Drac'. Not to fond of the nickname, now are we? Harry mused.

"I've been here the entire time Nicholas." He told him. Harry could tell Malfoy was still uncomfortable with his mother being remarried and pregnant. Nicholas laughed.

"How many times have I told you to call me Nick, Drac? Anyway, why haven't you introduced us to your friend?" Nick asked, the first to take notice of Harry. All eyes were now on Harry, the first time he was acknowledged in the conversation.

"Yes, why don't you introduce us Draco?" Narcissa's cool voice urged. Harry could tell Narcissa recognized him on sight, but didn't want her husband to know that. Draco nodded slowly.

"Alright, if you insist. Mum, Nicho-, Nick." He corrected. "This is Harry Potter from school. Harry, this is my stepfather and I'm sure you already know my Mum." Draco introduced. Nicholas beamed.

"Harry, eh? Nice to meet you, son." He said, giving him a firm pat on the back. Harry was taken aback, for he had never been called 'son' for as long as he could remember. But he recovered quickly.

"Nice to meet you too, sir." He replied.

"So, you into any sports?" He inquired. Harry looked to Narcissa and Malfoy for help. Malfoy just shrugged and Narcissa nodded.

"Yes… I'm captain and Seeker for my house team." He informed him slowly so Narcissa and Malfoy would have an opportunity to stop him if needed. Nick just nodded.

"Narcissa told me all about magic, don't worry." He told him. "So, what house are you in? I know you can't be a Slytherin, since Drac o'er here is captain and Seeker himself." He proudly stated, wrapping an arm around his stepson's shoulders.

"I'm a Gryffindor." He stated. Nick raised an eyebrow.

"I thought there was some sorta house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin." He noted. Harry nodded, but Malfoy took his opportunity to speak out.

"Yes, but everyone knows Slytherin is the better house." He smirked. Harry frowned.

"Then why is it when it's Gryffindor against Slytherin, three-fourths of the stadium is scarlet, huh Malfoy?" Harry retorted. But as always, Malfoy never was speechless.

"They feel sorry for your team, Potter. First there's the Keeper, the Weasley girl and one of the Chasers, which is Weasel who have no money. Then there's you without any parents. You should have Longbottom as the new Beater, he has no brains." He laughed (AN: Sound familiar?). 

"It's a known fact that Slytherin players are picked on how fast they can think up a way to cheat during a situation. Why else are Crabbe and Goyle Beaters? Certainly not because they're good or friends with the Captain, that's for sure." Harry replied coldly. Malfoy smirked.

"My has the good-hearted, orphaned Gryffindor finally found some spine? Hitting below the belt, eh? Such a Slytherin thing to do for the perfect, ideal Gryffindor." He coolly noted. He turned to Narcissa and Nick. Nick looked rather uncomfortable and Narcissa looked positively furious.

"We're going Draco." She ordered. When Malfoy made no move to leave, it only added to her fury. "Now, young man!" She seethed, grabbing him by the ear.

"What the… Mother, what the hell are you doing?!" He cried. She continued dragging him out of the aisle and into the parking lot.

"Nicky, could you please pay for the groceries? We'll be in the car." She informed him and he nodded. She looked at her defiant son. "As for you young man… Don't you dare swear in front of me! You are in deep trouble and as soon as we get home you are doing chores! … You heard me, chores! I think it's time for you to finally get off your lazy bottom and do something! I've had it with having your father spoil you silly, you have had everything handed to you on a silver platter! You'll learn how hard it is to cook and clean, mark my words. If you won't take up Muggle Studies, I suppose you'll have to learn the hard way." She said as she dragged her protesting son out of the store. Nick looked over to Harry.

"Nice to meet you, Harry. You're invited over to our house, I've finally gotten in contact with my second cousin that 'mysteriously left'. She's bringing her husband and two of her kids, who are around your age. Will you come?" He questioned. Harry shrugged.

"Why not, all I do is clean the house up any way." He told him and Nick gave him the time and date and the address.

"I'm sure you, Drac, and my nephew and niece can figure out something to do." He said kindly to him and he left, pushing his cart. Harry shook his head.

"At least I got all the items on the list…"

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

The days grew by slowly, and Harry was anxious to leave the house. It seemed Aunt Petunia was pregnant, and was even more crabby than usual.

"Where are my eggs, Harry? Can't you cook any faster?" She demanded as Harry flipped the eggs in the pan. The toaster dinged and he quickly ran over to grab the toast and place it on a plate. On another pan, right to the eggs, lay the bacon, which were nearly done. He turned off the flame on that area and scooped up the bacon with his spatula. He put it next to the plate, which also had some sausages that were done a few minutes earlier. He flipped the eggs over to see if it was done and satisfied with what he saw, he turned off the flame and took the eggs onto the plate. He set the plate in front of Aunt Petunia, who started eating immediately. On the other side of the table were Dudley and Uncle Vernon, who were eyeing Petunia strangely.

"… Are you all right, dear? I mean-" He was cut off by Aunt Petunia.

"Of course I'm all right!" She snapped her mouth full of sausages. "Can't I eat in peace?" She asked and resumed eating. Dudley decided to put his two cents in as well.

"Well mom… It would be understandable if it were morning but it's 10:38 PM and you ate 2 and a half hours ago!" He exclaimed incredulously. Aunt Petunia glared at her son.

"Young man, do you question my decision to eat late at night?" She demanded.

"No, but-" He was interrupted by an annoyed Aunt Petunia. 

"Then shut that trap of yours." She cut in and ate once more. Dudley's eyes filled up with tears, and for once, Harry couldn't blame him.

"There there son… You mother doesn't mean that… She's pregnant, very stressful, it isn't you." He comforted. Harry took this opportunity to ask his Uncle Vernon something while his guard was down.

"Uncle Vernon? Could I go to a friend's house tomorrow, I won't be long." He told him. Uncle Vernon just nodded.

"Yes, yes… Now Dudley…" Harry didn't stay to hear the rest, for he was already going upstairs to his room. Once there, he looked at the address (which he had written down once he had gotten home) on the piece of paper. (AN: OK, I know that it's pathetic but I don't know any places in the UK and why **else** would Draco be in market if it was all far and stuff? And I don't know if I spelled Little Whinging write, excuse the mistake if I did.)

713 Nurthurnland Drive

Little Whinging, Surrey

12:05 PM – 6:30 PM

Glancing again at the paper, he felt a pang of foreboding eating at him. Why do I have the strangest feeling that something huge is going to happen? he thought to himself. He sighed and placed the paper on his desk in the corner, he placed his glasses down as he changed into his pajamas. 

He glanced over to the tree by his window, and what was there made him do a double take. There, on a tree branch was a cat. It was unusual, pitch black with silver streaks all over it that made it stick out since it seemed to be blending in well with the back ground. Yet it seemed to be… watching him? That isn't possible, you're just paranoid from this morning, he chided. But what entranced him the most were it's deep blue eyes that were the deepest he had ever seen. So familiar… he thought to himself. He looked down slightly to grab his glasses, but the cat was gone as soon as he put them on. Perhaps it wasn't even here in the first place, he reminded himself as he crawled into bed. But as he went to bed, he could only think of one thing. Whether he was paranoid or it was true, it didn't matter for it had scared the living daylights out of him.

"I'm being watched." He mumbled to himself before he finally lulled himself to sleep.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Yeah… that was bad, wasn't it? No evil plot here, so far ^_^. Guess whom the niece and nephew is! HINT: Nick is an accountant and his second cousin is female. Merlin's beard, I may as well have given it away! LOL, well, this WILL eventually get angsty or have angsty parts included in here at some point. There will definitely be romance (look at the Pairings part!) so don't worry. Anyway, I'll try and finish the second chapter soon. It may take me a few weeks (two weeks tops if I'm not really busy but I can't really tell) but I'll finish J. Please, this is probably the first Harry Potter fic I've posted (I think, I'm not sure any more LOL) so please don't overly flame me. I know, I know, it should have been edited but I did well, considering I started this fic last night and finished this today ^_~. OK then… hope you enjoyed!


End file.
